The present invention relates to a metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS, or more broadly, MIS) dynamic semiconductor memory device having stacked capacitor-type memory cells.
Recently, MOS memory cells of a one-transistor one-capacitor type have usually been used in MOS dynamic memory devices. A fine lithographic technology has been developed so as to reduce the size of the elements of each memory cell, thereby obtaining a large capacity of a highly integrated semiconductor device. However, there is a limit to obtaining a high integration and a large capacity by size reduction only. In addition, size reduction of memory cells increases the generation rate of soft errors and the number of harmful effects due to hot electrons and hot holes. For improving memory cells of a one-transistor one-capacitor type, stacked capacitor-type memory cells have been proposed (see: Technical Digest of the Institute of Electronics and Communication Engineers of Japan, SSD80-30, 1980, July). Each stacked capacitor-type memory cell comprises a transfer transistor, which is the same as that of the conventional memory cell, and a capacitor which comprises an electrode extending over a thick field-insulating layer and over its own transfer transistor, a counter electrode disposed on the electrode, and an insulating layer therebetween, thereby increasing the capacitance of the capacitor.
In the prior art, however, such stacked capacitor-type memory cells have been applied to devices having "open bit lines" which are arranged on both sides of a series of sense amplifiers, not to devices having "folded bit lines" which are arranged on one side of a series of sense amplifiers.